The Gemini Twins
by IcePrincess01
Summary: They were two of a kind. Yin and Yang. Not one without the other. They were Night and Day. Hot and Cold. Light and Dark. They were the Gemini Twins. Snake EyesxOC


**G.I. Joe story time (; Yeup. I have a lot I have to work on but I saw retaliation and Oh. My. God. It was AMAZING! I LOOOOOVE Snake-Eyes. Like ALOT xD . Being EXTREMELY attracted to a fictional character makes me question my sanity. Haha, but since when are writers sane? **

**Lol. Any who I hope you enjoy this. It's a snake Eyes x OC story and the brother won't have a pairing cuz I don't see him fit to have one Cx**

**Comments and critiques are welcome for this one ^-^**

**Profiles for my are in my bio**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.I. Joe**

**Summary: **_They were two of a kind. Yin and Yang. Not one without the other. They were Night and Day. Hot and Cold. Light and Dark. They were the Gemini Twins. Snake EyesxOC _

* * *

**The Gemini Twins**

* * *

She was short. Her brother was tall.

Her brother was older and she was younger.

She was considered a prodigy, her brain working ten times faster than the average humans and she was bumped five grades higher than her normal peers by the age of 5. Her brother on the other hand, was born with a learning disability. He had Dyslexia making it hard for him to learn to read. As the words and letters would be switched around and he would always fail tests. He was held back and he ended up being in a special Ed class for most of his school years.

She graduated highschool when she was 13 and her brother, well he graduated when he was 19. He's learned to overcome his disability and instead of education he focused on fighting.

He became a top fighter in the UFC and she... She became an engineer. She used their knowledge and ability to create crazy inventions. Taking a computer apart and putting it back together was kindergarten stuff. She built custom cars, computers, mods, everything and anything. What her brother couldn't do what she did mentally, he did physically. And in turn she did what mental things he couldn't. But she did teach him simple techniques and she taught him how to Hotwire a car, replace parts, and put together almost everything.

He in turn taught her how to fight. She excelled quickly, because when she fought she saw all the moves her opponent would take before he actually took them. And that made her able to fight well. Her brother had the ability to see through a persons move, much faster than his sister. And they would spar.

Two siblings. A brother and a sister. That's what they were.

They were twins.

But they had differing features.

For instance, the brother had pure white hair and eyes such a dark onyx they seemed to swallow the pupil u all the time. He always wore black. Black jeans, black shirts, black shorts, black shoes. Everything was always black. But he would always wear one white thing. A necklace his sister gave him the day he turned 16. A white thread with the symbol, Yang, as the charm,

The sister, she had hair as black as a night of no stars. And her eyes, they were such a bright gray they seemed white in the moonlight. She chose to always wear white. She didn't care what people thought, white was her favorite color. And that was what she wore. White jeans, white shirts, white dresses, white shoes, white everything. Thought she always wore one black thing. A black necklace her brother gave her as a bore sent for her 16th birthday. It had the symbol, Yin, as the charm.

They became known as the Gemini Twins.

Yin and Yang. They were night and day. Dark and light. Masculinity and Femininity. Soft and hard. Fast and slow. Hot and Cold. Wet and Dry. Passive and Aggressive. They were one. They couldn't be one without the other because to them it was wrong. They had an unusual bond. They could hear each others thoughts, know what the other wanted and feel what the other felt.

They were close. Hardly seen without the other. Nobody knew they're real names, but stuck to calling them Yin and Yang. They had no parents, their family dying when they were 13 in a plane crash. It had been there birthday to. They're parents had been rushing home from a business trip when the plane crashed. Sister was crushed and brother protected over her, his face hard and emotionless.

He always had the stronger mind out of the two of them. He was strong both Physically, emotionally and Mentally. She was the weaker one. Yes, she was very smart but she had a weak mind. Her emotions were unstable, as she became diagnosed with the physiological disorder know as Bipolar. She was physically smaller than her brother and she didn't have the muscle he did.

When she would relapse, he would be there to clean up the mess. She was covered in scars, from battles she lost when her brother wasn't around. Her arms and legs were scarred. She came to love her blood and tried healing. But healing was hard when all she wanted to do was relapse. But big brother was always there to wipe up her tears and make the pain to away.

When they both turned 21 they started becoming popular. Not just because of her mind and amazing inventions, or her brothers growing reputation as a fighter. But because they were different.

Then they had become worldly known. The Gemini Twins. Two extraordinary people. They were extremely capable of fighting and taking care of themselves, so it was no surprise when they were asked to join an army.

Not any old army though. No.

They were asked to join an elite military unit comprised of special operatives known as G.I. Joes.

They said yes of course.

* * *

**End of the Prologue .n. Hope you enjoyed :3**

**Flames are unwelcomed but Critiques are welcomed **

**-IcePrincess**


End file.
